My Kind Of Love
by jadelou96
Summary: Nikki was punched in the face by Kyle stack. When she came back she was still scarred by his attack. She sees him in school and later breaks down in tears. Kyle is sent to prison after he shoots Josh with a cross bow. Now he is out and heading for Waterloo Road. What will this mean for Nikki and her girlfriend Lorraine ? Oh yeah Nikki and Lorraine got together over Easter.
1. Chapter one -The nightmare

Nikki/Lorraine Chapter One - The Nightmare

**Nikki Prov **

Im sat in my bed wide awake shaking,with tears streaming down my face. You may be wondering what's wrong. Well about a month ago i was doing a locker inspection after illegal and very dangerous alcohol was found in school. I had checked Harley Taylor's locker, next was Kyle Stack's. Surprise Surprise when i opened his locker it was full of the stuff. ' Right up stairs to Mr Byrne's office' i said that's when it happened. He punched me in the face. I still have nightmares about it. He has scarred me forever. I lay back down to try and get some sleep. As soon as i close my eyes i see his face. I sit up screaming and breathing heavily. That was enough to wake Lorraine. 'Nikki what's wrong ?' she asked concerned. I starred down at my hands. ' I had a nightmare' i replied trying to hold back the tears. Lorraine took my hands in her own. ' About what ?' she whispered I looked up and starred into her beautiful eyes. ' Kyle Stack'i whispered. That's when i broke down again. Lorraine pulled me into her arms. She began to stroke my hair gently as we fall back on the bed. ' Shh, its okay your safe. I've got you Nikki'. She Whispered placing a small kiss on my lips.

** Lorraine Prov **

Poor Nikki, she has been in the army and never lets a child get the better of her. That was until Kyle Stack arrived at Waterloo Road. That boy is a nasty piece of work. The woman i thought was unbreakable broke because of that evil child. Nikki had stopped shaking but could still see the fear and tears in her eyes. ' Hey beautiful how are you feeling?' i asked wiping the tears away. ' Much better now im in you're arms' she whispered.

**Will update again when I've written more :)x**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Term Same Faces - Part 1

Nikki/Lorraine Chapter Two - New Term,Same Faces - Part One

**Nikki's Prov **

I woke up the next day still in Lorraine's arms. I lay there staring at her for a few seconds then slowly got out of bed. I went into the bathroom to have a shower. When i came out i caught sight of myself in the mirror. I rested my hands against the sink and stared into the mirror. Staring back at me was someone i hardly recognize. My eyes were sad, my whole face was tired. Tired from trying, tired from being hurt and broken to many times. I closed my and quickly opened again as image of Kyle Stack appeared. My chest became tight and i was finding it hard to breath. I let go of the sink and lean against the wall slowly sliding down tears streaming down my face.

**Lorraine's Prov**

I woke up and felt across the bed expecting Nikki to be there but all i felt was empty sheets. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. That's when i remembered what happened last night, Nikki screaming because she had a nightmare because of that evil child. I remembered having to wipe the tears from her eyes, holding her till she stopped shaking. I remember feeling safe in my arms. The fear and tears that lingered in her eyes as she fell asleep. I got up and began searching the house for Nikki. As i walk past the bathroom i hear silent sobs coming from inside. I slowly opened the door and what i swa broke my heart. Nikki was curled up against the wall tears streaming down her face. "Hey Nik... what's happened ?" i ask as i fall down beside her. " I...um had a panic attack" she whispered " Oh Nikki come here" i say as i pull her into my arms. She excepted my hug and cried into my shoulder. "Shh sh its okay, want to talk about it ?" i whisper running my had through her damp hair. Nikki stayed quite. Was it something to do with Kyle ?" I asked already Knowing the answer. She slowly lifted her head of my shoulder and nodded. I held her face in my hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We will sort this together okay ?" I said Nikki just nodded. " Now go and get dressed and i will meet you down stairs okay?" I whispered hugging her tightly. She just nodded again got up slowly and left the room. I sighed i want to kill him for doing this to her.

**To be continued...**

**My twitter is jadelou_xxx if your interested X **


End file.
